Digital imaging systems create a large number of files. These files can be audio files, thumbnails or full digital images. Many of these files are images containing people. The user of the imaging system may know the names of the people in the pictures they captured. But other people shown the pictures may not know the names of the people in the images. The user may also forget the names of the people in the images over time.
There is a need for an imaging system that can recognize people and store the names of the people in images captured by the imaging system.